Little Wonder
by IviieGii
Summary: Có những điều chỉ mãi thuộc về miền kí ức.


**Little Wonder**

**Author:** IviieGii

**Genre:** Oneshot - Songfic

**Rating: **K

**Character:** Draco/Luna

**Status: **Completed

**Summary: **Có những điều chỉ mãi thuộc về miền kí ức.

**A/N:** Một oneshot viết để giải tỏa cảm xúc.

**A/N:** Fic đã được post tại HPFO dưới nick TyOkO.

**Ca khúc sử dụng: **Little Wonder - Rob Thomas

~oOo~

**Little Wonder**

**Dành tặng Nguyễn Hoàng Giang.  
Tặng L.N.T.T  
**

Hắn chìa ra tờ vé mời một cách thiếu kiên nhẫn. Người soát vé liếc nhìn hắn, môi ông ta nhếch lên rồi vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho vào. Bước vội vào trong, chú mục về phía trước nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy những ánh mắt dòm ngó chĩa thẳng vào lưng mình.

Căn phòng ngày một đông người, hắn đứng khuất mình trong vùng tối. Đôi mắt xám lạnh lùng đảo quanh hội trường rộng lớn rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn vàng. Tẻ nhạt nhưng hắn vẫn đến, bởi hắn biết đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng.

Có ai đó vừa lên tiếng, nói gì đó vào micrô và những tiếng ồn dần dịu đi. Bản nhạc vang lên. Dưới ánh đèn vừa đổi sắc, từng cặp đôi dìu nhau ra sàn.

Hắn chẳng mời ai và cũng không ai mời hắn. Hoặc ít nhất đó là điều hắn nghĩ lúc loay hoay lấy thêm một ly rượu vang nữa.

"Nhảy với em nhé, Draco Malfoy?"

Giật mình quay lại, hắn ngạc nhiên nhìn người con gái tóc vàng.

"Một bản thôi, được không?" – đôi mắt cô mở tròn, bàn tay đưa ra trước mặt hắn.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels._

Đặt tay quanh eo cô một cách vụng về, hắn xoay xở dìu cô bước theo bản nhạc. Những cặp mắt hiếu kì tò mò dõi theo hai người. Có vài tiếng xì xầm bàn tán. Hắn cảm thấy khó chịu, bước chân trở nên luống cuống một cách kì cục.

"Nhìn em này." - bàn tay cô chạm nhẹ gương mặt xương xương - "Hãy để mọi chuyện qua đi, Draco."

Thả lỏng người, hắn hít một hơi thật sâu.

Giây phút hai ánh mắt ấy đan vào nhau, tựa cơn mưa rào vừa ào xuống, hồ như ánh trăng huyền diệu vừa trở về soi sáng cái thế giới tối tăm của hắn. Hắn nhẹ nhàng kéo cô lại gần hơn.

"Lần đầu tiên đấy nhỉ?" – cô nghiêng đầu mỉm cười.

"Và là lần cuối cùng." – hắn cũng nghiêng đầu cho vừa hợp.

Giọt nước mắt khẽ rơi, nhòa đi giữa hạnh phúc ngọt lịm và đắng cay.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain._

Tiếng còi tàu vang lên một hồi dài. Hành khách lục đục đi tìm toa. Râm ran những tiếng trò chuyện, tiếng gọi nhau í ới, tiếng chào tạm biệt hối hả.

Như lạc khỏi thế giới thực tại, mặc kệ hai tên Thần Sáng ngồi phía bên kia, hắn đăm đăm nhìn ra ô cửa kính, cảnh vật mờ ảo trong màn mưa. Rồi hắn chợt nhận ra mái tóc vàng lặng đứng giữa dòng người đông đúc. Áp hai tay vào tấm kính, đôi môi hắn mấp máy nhưng có gì đó lại nghẹn đắng nơi cổ họng. Những cảm xúc bị dồn nén. Những điều hắn không thể nói. Tê tái.

"Thưa, có phải cậu là cậu Malfoy?" – người đàn ông toàn thân ướt đẫm vì mưa giọng khàn đục.

"Sao?" – hắn làu bàu, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cái chấm vàng đằng kia.

"Cậu có một món quà." – ông ta khục khặc.

"Sao cơ?" – hắn quay sang người đàn ông ấy.

Ông ta đặt lên chiếc bàn trước mặt hắn chiếc hộp rồi lách người biến mất.

Một chiếc hộp nhạc. Kiểu cách của nó trông quen lắm.

Chiếc hộp nhạc mở ra. Khúc nhạc vọng về từ xa xăm. Kí ức như thể chỉ mới ngày hôm qua.

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Đoàn tàu chậm chạp lăn bánh. Hắn dõi mắt tìm kiếm bóng dáng ấy.

Đoàn tàu chạy nhanh hơn. Mái tóc vàng vẫn đứng yên. Khoảng cách dài hơn. Xa, xa dần cho đến khi hắn chẳng thể nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má cô.

_All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
But i cannot forget  
the way i feel right now_

Hai chữ cái "**D&L**" được khắc lồng vào nhau tỉ mỉ, xoay tròn theo điệu nhạc da diết.

**QT.**  
Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh  
6/5/2010

**-END-**


End file.
